1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to musculoskeletal performance. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring and quantifying musculoskeletal performance for the repeated performance of a physical task for a manufacturing operation.
2. Background
Manufacturing operations often require laborers to perform different types of repetitive physical tasks. For example, without limitation, painting an aircraft structure using a handheld painting tool may require that a laborer perform a series of painting strokes. As another example, a laborer may manually sand a structure by moving a sanding tool in a circular direction a repeated number of times.
Performing a physical task a repeated number of times may sometimes result in undesired muscle exhaustion and undesired tendon compromise. For example, performing a particular physical task repeatedly may involve the use of a particular key set of muscles. Over time, performing this physical task repeatedly may result in muscle fatigue and tendon fatigue. Muscle fatigue reduces the strength of a muscle. Tendon fatigue reduces the structural capacity of a tendon.
Performing a physical task when the strength of one or more certain muscles has been reduced beyond a selected threshold or when the structural capacity of one or more certain tendons has been reduced beyond a selected threshold may increase the potential for musculoskeletal injury. A musculoskeletal injury may include a muscle injury, a joint injury, a tendon breakdown, or a combination thereof. Consequently, performing repetitive physical tasks during certain manufacturing operations may cause undesired risk to the laborers performing these physical tasks. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.